Emmett et l'Ours
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Traduction d'une scène coupée du livre Twilight, originalement écrit par Stephenie Meyer. Le titre parle de lui-même : Emmett raconte à Bella son histoire.


**Disclaimer **: Rien de ce qui suit ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni l'histoire en elle-même : tout est à Stephenie Meyer. Seule le choix des mtos français me reviens. Et, évidemment, je ne touche (malheureusement ^^) pas d'argent pour avoir traduit cela et le publier.

**Note du traducteur **(donc de moi ^^) : Bon alors j'ai trouvé des sortes d'extras de la saga Twilight sur le site de Stephenie Meyer, du style des scènes coupées. Alors évidemment, je les ais lu, et je les ai adoré. Puis je me suis dit que pour ceux qui comprennaient pas bien l'anglais c'était dommage qu'ils ratent ça. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris il n'existe pas de traduction officielle (ou sinon je ne le savais et donc faites le moi savoir pour que je supprime ça!^^) et je ne crois pas qu'on l'ai déjà traduit ici, ou alors je suis passé à côté! Je traduirais peut-être les autres extraits, voir même Midnight Sun, mais était donné qu'un site à reçu l'aval de Stephenie Meyer pour la traduction, ça semblerait un peu déplacé ^^.

**Emmett et l'Ours.**

_Note de Stephenie Meyer :__ Ce qui suit a été coupé de l'épilogue original. Bien que j'avais brièvement expliqué l'histoire d'Emmett dans le chapitre 14 « ??? », l'avoir en détails avec les mots d'Emmett me manquait. _

J'étais surprise de voir grandir, entre Emmett et moi, une étrange relation fraternelle, surtout en sachant qu'il avait d'abord été le plus effrayant de tous pour moi. Cela avait un lien avec la façon dont nous avions tous les deux été choisi pour rejoindre la famille : nous avons tous deux été aimé, et avons aimé en retour, alors que nous étions encore humain – bien que pour lui ce fut particulièrement bref. Seul Emmett se souvenait ; lui seul comprenait le miracle qu'Edward représentait pour moi.

Nous en parlions pour la première fois lors d'une soirée où nous reposions tous trois sur les sofas du salon, Emmett me divertissant tranquillement avec des souvenirs bien meilleurs que tous les contes de fées pendant qu'Edward se concentrait sur un programme de cuisine (à ma grande surprise, il avait décidé qu'il devait apprendre à cuisiner, ce qui est vraiment très difficile en ne sentant pas le goût et l'odeur des aliments appropriés). Finalement, il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui venait pas naturellement. La perfection de son front se plissait alors que le chef cuisinier assaisonnait encore le plat selon les goûts. Je retenais un sourire.

- Il avait finit de jouer avec moi à ce moment là, et je savais que j'étais sur le point de mourir, se souvint doucement Emmett, achevant le récit de sa vie d'humain avec l'histoire de l'ours.

Edward ne nous prêtait aucune attention, l'ayant déjà entendu auparavant.

- Je ne pouvais plus bouger, et je commençais à sentir ma conscience dériver lorsque j'entendis ce que je croyais être un deuxième ours, puis ce que je supposais être un combat pour ma carcasse. Puis je me suis soudainement senti comme en train de flotter. J'étais alors certain d'être mort, mais j'essayais tout de même d'ouvrir les yeux, son visage reflétait l'incrédulité à se souvenir et j'en compatissais. Et j'ai su que j'étais mort. Je ne prêtais alors même plus attention à la douleur, je me battais pour garder les yeux ouverts : je ne voulais pas manquer le visage de l'ange pendant une seule seconde. J'étais délirant évidemment, je me demandais pourquoi nous n'avions pas encore atteint le paradis – et concluait que cela devait se trouver plus loin que je ne l'avais présumé. J'attendais sans cesse qu'elle vole à nouveau. Puis elle m'emmena à Dieu, il ria de son sourd et profond grondement.

Je comprenais facilement quiconque qui faisait cette analogie.

- Je pensais que ce qui arriva ensuite était mon jugement. J'avais fait un peu trop de folies au cours de mes vingt années de vie humaine, je n'étais donc pas tellement surpris par les flammes de l'enfer, il ria à nouveau – alors que je frissonnais, les bras d'Edward m'encerclèrent fermement de façon inconsciente. Ce qui me surprit fut que l'ange n'était pas parti. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment quelque chose de si magnifique pouvait être autorisé à demeurer en enfer à mes côtés, mais j'en étais reconnaissant. Chaque fois que Dieu venait s'assurer de mon état, je craignais qu'il l'emmène loin de moi – mais il ne le fit pas. Je pensais donc que tous ces prêcheurs parlant d'un Dieu bienfaisant et pleine de grâce avaient peut-être raison finalement. Puis, la douleur s'est effacée… et ils m'expliquèrent des choses.

- Ils étaient surpris de mon manque de réaction face à ma nouvelle condition de vampire. Mais si Carlisle et Rosalie – mon ange – étaient des vampires, ce n'était pas si terrible n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais, étant du même point de vue, alors qu'il continuait.

- J'avais un peu plus de difficulté sur les règles cependant… pouffa-t-il. Ca vous demandait une constante prise en charge au début hein ?

Le coup de coude espiègle d'Emmett à Edward nous fit tous deux basculer.

Edward renifla sans quitter la télévision des yeux.

- Donc tu vois, finalement, l'Enfer n'est pas si terrible si tu peux garder un ange à tes côtés, m'assura-t-il avec un air machiavélique. Quand il acceptera enfin de se rendre à l'évidence, tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Edward bougea si rapidement que je ne vis pas ce qui renversa Emmett à l'arrière du divan. Les yeux d'Edward ne quittèrent jamais l'écran.

- Edward ! grondais-je, horrifiée.

- T'inquiète pas Bella, m'asura Emmett, imperturbable, de retour à sa place, je sais où le trouver.

Il lança un coup d'oeil au dessus de moi, sur le profile d'Eward.

- Tu devras bien la mordre un jour ou l'autre, menaça-t-il.

Edward se contenta d'un grondement comme réponse, sans se détacher de l'écran.

- Les garçons ! Appela brusquement la voix réprimandante d'Esmé, en bas des escaliers.

***************************************************************************************

Bon, parfois j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas su traduire ce que Stephenie aurait voulu mais bon, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! ^^


End file.
